Fallen Stars
by Dreams That Glitter
Summary: Josh Hotz is the new kid in town. What happens when two girls best friends fall for him? Romance, friendship and catfights grow in Westchester, changing everything...
1. trailer

**A Hot New Guy**

Kristen leaned towards Massie and hooked a strand of dark-blond hair behind her studded ear.

"_Who is he?" _

"_I don't know, he just came in to the Bio class and suddenly girls were basically hyperventilating."_

**Two Girls**

Massie gaped in horror at her reflection in the mirror.

"_Massie for goodness sake, your hair isn't too bad!" _

"_Kris...I hate it!" _

**Best Friends**

Kristen hugged Massie, her soft hair tickling her neck.

"_I'll always be there for you Mass."_

"_And I'll be there for you. Promise." _

**Both wanting the same thing...**

Massie spun round on the heel of her chunky flip-flop.

"_Wait, I saw Josh first."_

"_I thought you said preppy soccer boys weren't your type?" _

**Friendship**

Kristen bit her cherry-chapsticked lip.

"_I just want you to be happy."_

"_Same for me..." _

**Romance**

Her heart pounded as she stared up into his eyes.

"_Aren't you ever scared of getting caught?" _

"_When I'm with the right person, no." _

**Catfights**

Kristen leapt on Massie, her sharp nails digging into her shoulders.

"_Get off me bitch!" _

"_You stole my boyfriend!" _

**Difficulties**

The rain thundered down, lightning crackling across the sky, a blinding flash against the everlasting black.

"_Life isn't a fairytale! There isn't any 'happy ever after'!" _

"_Then why are you so set on getting one, huh?"_

**Josh Hotz **

"_I dunno dude, there were just all these girls all over me."_

**Massie Block**

"_I've never felt this way...well not since Derrick."_

**Kristen Gregory**

"_Who said I don't like soccer boys? I'm a soccer girl aren't I?"_

**Cam Fisher**

"_Buddy, who are you going to choose?"_

**Claire Lyons**

"_In Florida friends came before boys. I guess here in Westchester it's just all about winning and getting who you want."_

_**Fallen Stars...**_

_**Coming soon...**_

_**

* * *

**_

so...

whaddya think? cool? not so cool?

i am still in the middle of the final chapter of until it all happened but i have a bit of writers block mixed with being lazyy so that won't be up for a bit!

also, me and applejuicegirl will be doing a collab of a romeo&juliet meets moderndaymassington fic but i just want to see what you thought of this because i was sorting out my documents and found it. i had written it in 2008 i think!

reviewww pleaseee

love, juicyx


	2. please mr postman

_There must be some word today,  
from my boyfriend so far away,  
please Mister Postman look and see,  
if there's a letter, a letter for me  
_--Please Mr Postman//The Carpenters

"I swear nothing exciting _ever _happens around here!" Kristen exclaims, dumping her A&F shoulder bag on my bed before flopping down on it.

Normally I would be shocked-not to mention having the shit scared out of me-if someone just walked into my room like that while I'm in the middle of carefully curling my hair, but hello, this is _Kristen Gregory_, my best friend of five years.

"Why, what do you want to happen? Precious Zac coming to ol' Westchester and sweeping you off your feet? I'm sure Abeley would love to hear all about that..." I grin. Chris Abeley is Kristen's boyfriend of four months, and they are devoted to each other. The only problem is that Kristen is also in love with pretty boy Zac Efron, or his hair to be more precise.

"Be quiet, Mass!" Kristen giggles, throwing a throw pillow at me. "I just mean, Kori was on the phone to me from Mississippi-you remember Kori my cousin don't you?-and she was saying how exciting things are getting over there. There are all these hot European Foreign Exchange boys there, and one is the son of an English Lord! That's just one example; there are tons of reasons why other schools are way more exciting than ours. Even Westchester itself is becoming a dull place full of glossy credit cards and celery diets."

I toss my freshly curled hair behind my shoulder and switch off my tongs, the red light on them flashes and then slowly dulls. "Kris, come on, Westchester is interesting and exciting!"

Kristen sits up and scoffs, folding her long tanned arms across her Ralph Lauren polo, "How?" She raises an eyebrow.

I struggle for words, "Well, President Obama once drove past the Town Centre, and um...Carrie Randolph had Westchester's Best Garden prize and her Mom was on TV and everything!"

"Yeah, real record-breaking, call-the-papparazzi stuff." Kristen rolls her eyes and walks over to my desk where my incomplete algebra homework lies.

"You still haven't finished it? It's so easy!" She flops down in my desk chair and spins round on it.

"Oh my God, Kris you'll be a lifesaver if you help me!" I scamper over and point to Question 2 (Yeah, I haven't got very far).

"So if 2x-3y=3x, then one of the unknowns will be a negative number right?" Kristen raises her blond eyebrows at me.

"Kris, please can you just do it!" I plead.

"Fine, but you really won't learn..." She picks up my scratched Mont Blanc pen anyway and fills in the answers.

"So, did you hear about Alicia Rivera's third cousin or whatever, coming to Westchester soon?" I ask, threading a DKNY dress on to a hanger and putting it in my closet. I power on my MacBook Air and click on my e-mail.

"Yeah, but he's a bit of a dork. Her words not mine!"

I giggle, "In what way?"

"Well, he tucks in his shirt and wears a belt which is so dork-"I throw a goose-down pillow at a smirking Kristen, blushing.

"I did that once, in Fifth Grade or something Kris!"

She carries on laughing though, and has to duck when another cushion sails her way. "It's still hilarious that you did it in the first place! The jeans were like baggy or something!" She bursts into another fit of laughter and I roll my eyes, turning back to my e-mail.

"Hey, listen to this..." I read out the following:

_Hey guys!_

_The estate is open to all on Saturday 'cos the folks are out of town sooo....PARTY!  
Bring yourselves, bring your friends, and bring your drinks, whatever. Just come, 'kay?  
8:00pm till whenever people start regaining their consciousness.  
Come or miss out on the biggest New Year's party, baby!_

_xoxo Alicia _

"So, wanna go?" I ask Kristen.

"Yeah, whatever. Ooh, maybe we'll see dorky Jake or whatever his name is. Do you think he tucks his shirt in to baggy-"

Another puffy cushion comes into contact with Kristen's shoulder.


	3. the first time i ever saw your face

**Sorrysorrysorry! **

**I know i haven't been on here in forever and i'm not going to use an excuse like "i was busy" or something because i wasn't and i was just lazy...and sick :( but here is the second chapter! **

**And holly, you better PM me soon!! **

**Soo...enjoy :) (and sorry about the super-shortness)**

* * *

_The first time I ever saw your face,_

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes,_

_And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave,_

_To the dark and empty skies my love_

--First Time I Ever Saw Your Face//Roberta Flack

"Hey, Massie," Cam greets me from when he's snuggled up with Olivia by the radiator as I walk into the Spanish classroom.

"Hey." I reply, slinging my bag over my chair and walking over to where Kristen is bent over a textbook, her blond ponytail snaking over the back of her navy Hollister tank. I swear that girl never feels cold. Even looking at her makes me shiver.

"Kristen, why the hell are you revising first thing in the morning? All I need right now is a Starbucks chai latte and a coat I'd probably end up giving to you anyway."

"Whatever," Kristen laughs, shaking her head. "Hey do you wanna go to the mall after school? I need to buy an outfit for Alicia's thing."

"Umm...Tonight I think I have a dinner thing with my cousins so tomorrow?"

"Yeah tomorrow's cool. Hey Alicia said her cousin's coming today. I can't wait to see him!"

Suddenly the door swings open and a tall, blond boy walks in. You can tell from his swagger that he's very sure of himself, but not in a completely arrogant way like most boys.

Derrick Harrington. Star goalie. Incredible soccer player. Former model for Abercrombie Kids... Ex-Boyfriend. Things kind of got mucked up in the ninth grade when Derrick cheated on me. He always denied it though, claiming that he was drunk and didn't know what the hell he was doing at the time. The person I found him making out with happened to be my really good friend, Olivia. She's Cam's girlfriend, and I don't really talk to her anymore. Don't get me wrong, Cam's a great guy but Olivia is just...eugh.

The door abruptly swings open again as quickly as it had before and the entire female population of the Spanish classroom (which is quite a bit) goes silent. A tall, _gorgeous _boy walks in, so comfortably but yet a bit unsure of what he's doing. His hair is swept across one eye like dark chocolate across pecan ice cream that is his skin. But that's as far as his comparison to ice cream goes. He's not cold. He is _hot_. The entire room is quiet and the boy nervously eyes us all. Everyone is staring at him, even Kristen is, a strange dazed look in her aqua eyes.

Suddenly, a squeal erupts from the back, "Joshie!" Alicia scurries over to the front and envelopes him in a huge hug. Josh stumbles back and carefully pries her hands off his pastel colored Ralph Lauren polo, mumbling, "Uh...Hey Alicia."

Kristen and I? We're shocked beyond words. This-this unbelievably hot boy who it seemed had been sent down from Heaven by the angels or something, is Alicia's "dorky" cousin. He was as far away from Dorkdom as me and Derrick from slow-dancing in the middle of a soccer match or something. It was just something that wasn't...right, if you get what I mean.

Rapidly, a Mexican wave of whispering ripples around all the girls of the classroom. Those who have boyfriends look like they're about to cry, whereas we single ones are excited beyond belief. Some fresh hotness just when we need it...Ok hotness is always needed but still.

"That is...unbelievable." Kristen murmurs from the side of her mouth.

"What, the fact that there is an insanely hot boy standing right in the doorway of our classroom, or that he is completely different from what he was at age twelve, or that judging from his sunglasses, bag, polo, jeans and" I sniffed, "cologne, he loves Ralph as much as you do?"

Kristen giggles, "The last is impossible unless your name is Alicia Rivera, but the first two definitely."

"I wonder what the boys think of this." I mumble, looking over my shoulder. Cam is sitting in his chair, an arm protectively gripping Olivia's shoulders, a stony look in his eyes. Olivia herself looks like she's using all her willpower not to jump up there and wrap herself around Josh. Kemp and Plovert just look plain shocked. Amid a group of Paris Hilton wannabes sits Derrick and I sneak a look at him. He's trying to look all cool and unbothered by whatever is going on but I can tell he's a bit wary about Hotz. He's the only proper competition Derrick will have, and he doesn't seem to like that.

I turn back to the front. Josh Hotz has changed everything already. Girls are leaning over desks to excitedly examine Josh, while applying sparkly lip gloss and fluffing their hair. Cam is trying to regain Olivia's attention again, and I snicker at his unsuccessful attempts.

I turn towards Kristen, "Look at Carrie-"I stop as I see that Kristen isn't paying the slightest bit of attention towards me. Her eyes have a strange, dreamy look in them and she's gazing at Josh, her homework long forgotten.

I leave her to her thoughts. All the girls have gone crazy over Josh. Including my best friend. Ok he's hot, but he's probably like every other guy. Arrogant, proud and vain.

But I still can't help swiping a bit of gloss on my lips when nobody's looking.


End file.
